happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Place to Go
"Snow Place to Go" is episode number 6.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description The gang goes on a cool vacation only to find themselves icebound and starving. (DVD) Plot Lumpy captains a ship that Russell, Toothy, Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles party and relax on. The ship comes to a sudden stop, as they are now surrounded by ice in an Arctic climate. Lumpy, to everybody's awe, fires off a signal flare. As everybody stares in awe at the flare, the flare unexpectedly lands in the ship, setting it ablaze and making everybody jump ship. Hours later, when the ship has burnt completely, the group searches through survival boxes for supplies. Russell finds a spatula, but this doesn't amuse him. Flaky finds a garden gnome. These items are not very helpful. Luckily for them, Giggles finds a can of beans. As she heads back to the group, the ship's mast crushes her, scaring the others. The others huddle around a small fire, freezing and starving. They spot the can of beans in the dead Giggles' hand, and deciding she's the least likely to refuse, everybody pushes Flaky forward to grab it. Flaky begins panicking when Giggles' hand breaks off but she quickly grabs them and tosses the can to Toothy. Toothy first attempt to pull of the top of the can. When that doesn't succeed, he attempts to open it with his teeth, but only succeeds by chipping one of his buckteeth, which makes him scream in pain. Lumpy looks inside one of the crates, and finds a mechanical can opener. Toothy puts the can in the can opener, and nothing happens. Lumpy realizes that the can opener is electrical and it requires to be plugged in, so Lumpy leaves with the plug so he can find a power source. Toothy and Cuddles begin to wave him off. More time passes and as Russell's tummy rumbles, he spots a fishing pole near one of the crates. Meanwhile, Toothy prepares to eat snow, trying to convince himself it will taste good. Upon biting into it, however, the exposed nerves of his chipped tooth are irritated by the temperature of the snow and he screams in pain again. Cuddles watches his friend sadly, but perks up when he finds a small saw in one of the crates. Cuddles cuts a circle in the ice and tosses the saw away, almost hitting Toothy with it. Cuddles dunks his head in the water in hopes to catch some fish, but then his body becomes erect, then goes limp. Toothy gets concerned when Cuddles doesn't move, so he decides to pull Cuddles out. Suddenly, it is revealed that the top half of Cuddles' body is missing. Toothy screams in terror, and when he looks into the hole Cuddles made, Toothy sees the eye of an orca. This causes Toothy to run away in terror. When Russell sees Toothy running away from the hole, Russell decides to throw his fishing line into the hole to catch some fish, completely unaware about the reason why Toothy was running. Flaky, who stands nearby, has begun to go crazy from their situation, singing a lullaby to the garden gnome she found earlier. Russell fails several times at getting the hook in the hole (for unknown reasons why he doesn't walk closer to the hole instead), so he throws the pole back hard to get more power in his cast. The hook, however, gets caught on Toothy's wrist and as Russell tries to cast the line, Toothy's veins and arteries are pulled out of his body (which them scream before collapsing). Russell then screams at what he has done to Toothy. Flaky sees Toothy's dead body and backs away in fear, slipping on the ice and falling on her back. Her quills remain erect as she falls and become stuck to the ice. The gnome she was carrying falls into the ice and causes it to begin cracking, splitting the ground into numerous small chunks of ice, most of which quickly sink into the water. The chunk of ice Flaky is stuck to spins over two times, dunking her in the water and then re-exposing her to the air. However, during the third rotation, only her quills come up as a pool of blood forms under the ice. Russell, seeing the orca's fin in the water, begins panicking and tries to row away on his chunk of ice using the spatula he found earlier. As Russell panickedly rows away, the ice he's standing on begins melting until he can only use one of his pegs to stand above the water. As Russell begins to pray for safety, he suddenly stops, and when he opens his eye, it turns out he made it to a desert island. As he cheers at his good fortune, the orca suddenly pops out of the water, and bites Russell in half, killing him instantly. Then the orca starts sucking up his his intestines like a piece of spaghetti, and then eats his other half. Then the orca submerges back in the water. Not long after Russell's death, a chunk of ice with the electric can opener floats up to the island. As the iris closes in on the can opener, the can opener suddenly activates, revealing that Lumpy was able to make it back to civilization. Moral "A Friend-Ship Never Sinks" Deaths #Giggles gets crushed by a ship's flaming mast. #Toothy's veins, arteries, and nerves are ripped out of his body by Russell's fishing reel. Victims of the orca: # Cuddles (between Giggles' and Toothy's deaths) # Flaky (next, after Toothy's death) # Russel (the last death of the episode) Injuries # Everyone suffers from chills due to the chilly environment. # Toothy chips one of his buck teeth after gnawing on a can of beans in an attempt to open it. # Russell unknowingly got his fishing hook latched onto Toothy's wrist. # The iceberg Flaky is stuck to spins over two times, dunking her in the water, and re-exposing her to air. Goofs #At the start of the episode, Giggles' voice can be heard, even though her mouth isn't moving. #The flare that Lumpy fires flies past the boat, but it lands on the boat. It's possible, however, that the wind blew it backwards. #Giggles is nowhere near the boat when the mast falls on her. #The mast that fell on Giggles was on fire, even though the boat had stopped burning. #Cuddles and Toothy change positions as they wave goodbye to Lumpy. #Cuddles' torso shrinks when Toothy pulls him out of the water. #Cuddles' remains disappear when the orca looks at Toothy. #When Toothy looks into the hole Cuddles cut in the ice, he sees the orca's eye. When the shot changes to show the orca under water, however, its nose is almost up against the hole. #Toothy's corpse disappears when the ice starts breaking. It may have fallen into the water, however. #It doesn't make sense that all of the ice sank instantly, except for the ones that had extra weight on them, such as the ice that carried Flaky and Russell, when technically even ice of that weight is buoyant and is very difficult to sink. #In the beginning, Cuddles has sunglasses on. However, when they look over the edge of the ship, Cuddle's shades are gone, it is likely however that he took them off so he could see better. #When Flaky exits the ship, her tube is missing. She may have had it burnt, but rolled to keep the fire away from her. #For most of the episode, Lumpy's left antler points up and his right antler points down. In his last shot, his right antler points up and his left antler points down. #Judging by the speed Russell's iceberg was shrinking, it should of disappeared before Russell got to land. #When Lumpy looks in a box, his forehead is wider. #After Toothy's veins are pulled out there's blood on his face, but in the next shot however, the blood is gone. #If Russell failed to get the hook into the hole several times, why doesn't he simply move closer to the hole? Trivia #An orca killing off some of the characters is possibly a nod to the film Orca. #Flaky's garden gnome might be a parody of Wilson the volley ball from Cast Away. #Flaky's garden gnome is also similar to The Cursed Idol in that it caused the ice to break, leading to her and Russell's deaths. #This is the first time that Flaky got stuck on something. #The way the orca slurps up Russell was similar to how the pterosaur slurped up Cro-Marmot in Dino-Sore Days. #When this episode aired along with Dunce Upon a Time and Gems the Breaks on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all 3 episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes, Giggles dies twice and Lumpy dies only once. #Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Giggles in this episode. #As cartoonish humor, Toothy's veins start screaming once they're pulled out. #Lumpy is the only character to survive the episode, although he wasn't shown for the remainder of the episode. # Out of all the deaths in this episode, three of them were caused by the orca #According to the commentary, this episode was originally named "Cannibalism" (probably because their only food source was a can of beans). Then was later called "Ice Fishing" before becoming this episode's name. #The whale jumping out of the water and eating Russell is similar to the whale crushing Cuddles in Water You Wading For. #The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Cuddles' death. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Regular Episodes